


Diaper Duty

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Damian Wayne, Beta Dick Grayson, F/M, Family, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Alphas, Intersex Omegas, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason didn't expect to come home to a new little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaper Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Mistakes are mine.

Jason stared at the eight month old infant in the crib. He looked a lot like Bruce, dark hair and blue eyes, but then there was a hint of someone else in him. He really, really wanted to pick it up because it was looking at him right back with the same intensity.

“Careful, Jay,” said Dick as he entered the family room with a cup of coffee in hand. “If you stare at him long enough, he might melt,”

“Shut up,” Jason frowned at him. “Seriously? I go away for a while and he pops out a kid? Who knocked him up anyway?”

Dick flicked his ear. “ _He_ has a name,” he frowned back at him. “His name’s Damian. And it was a female alpha. Talia Al Ghul,”

Jason stared at him. “No way,”

“Way,” Dick sipped his coffee. “That kid is the demon spawn,”

“How?”

“Well, you know Talia,” said Dick, “She probably knew Bruce’s cycle to the last second and barged into the manor right on time,”

Jason looked back at the kid, now having second thoughts about picking him up as he shivered at the thought of Talia Al Ghul siring this child.

“But you gotta admit,” Dick set the mug down on the coffee table and approached the crib. “He’s pretty cute for a demon,” he let Damian grab onto one of his fingers. “Yeah, you’re a cute little monster, yes you are,” he cooed, then turned to Jason. “Come on, he’s not going to bite,”

“Ugh, fine,” Jason carefully lifted the baby from the comfort of his blankets, pillows, toys and mobile, and held him at half an arm’s length.

Damian stared at the man before him. Sensing his unfamiliarity, the child’s bottom lip quivered, looking at Dick, then back at Jason, threatening to burst into wails.

“Don’t cry, Dami!” cooed Dick, “See, that’s your uh, other big brother, Jason! He just came back, I guess…”

“Oh, shit,” said Jason, and Damian opened his mouth and cried as fat tears rolled down his chubby, red cheeks.

And Jason, the asshole that he was, sarcastically imitated the baby’s crying, causing Damian to cry even harder, and louder. Dick shook his head.

“What is going on here?!” Bruce barged in the room.

“Jason and Damian are trying to outcry each other,” said Dick.

“I didn’t even do anything to him and he cried!” Jason frowned.

“Oh, for Pete’s sake! You alphas are useless!” said Bruce, gently plucking Damian from Jason’s hands (Dick quickly commented that he was a beta, and therefore not completely useless with children). Damian immediately stopped crying and calmed down. “It’s alright, it’s only Jason; he didn’t mean to be mean,”

Damian’s wails ceased, and his frown turned into a big smile and giggled as he reached for Bruce’s face. He giggled, grateful for the presence and warmth of his bearer.

Jason raised a brow. “Since when were we rated PG?”

Dick finished his coffee. “Around the time everybody noticed Bruce had trouble getting and zipping up into the suit, and nobody knew why because of all those scent masks,” he grinned at Bruce.

“You’re grounded,” Bruce told Dick.

“I’m twenty-five!” Dick said incredulously.

“Alright then,” Bruce conceded. “Nighttime diaper duty,”

“You have Clark for that!” Dick frowned.

“Wait, Clark?” Jason gave Dick a confused look.

“Yeah, Alpha Kent is wooing Omega Wayne,” Dick waved a hand dismissively.

“Well, it seems like I have you for it now,” Bruce grinned back. Jason was looking smugly at Dick, and Bruce wasn’t going to let it go that he made Damian so uncomfortable. “And you,”

Jason stood at attention.

“Don’t think you’re out of this yet. You’re going to help me pump my milk for nighttime feeding,” Bruce smirked at him.

“I’ll gladly take the diaper duty,” said Jason and Dick at the same time.

“Go ready the pump. Ask Alfred,”

Jason facepalmed, and Dick was the one grinning at him this time. “It’s not so bad, Jay!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, and I had a lot of second thoughts publishing it. But Batman vs Robin came out, so I published it because baby Damian.


End file.
